Once In A Blue Moon
by Savplanet
Summary: What's your Halloween Night like? Spooky? Pulling pranks with friends? Dressing up? Well for Skylar, her whole WEEK of is chaotic. What happens when not only her two HUMAN friends end up at the Hotel, but her strange transformation causes problems that could only happen Once In A Blue Moon? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic, so I guess I'll just post this chapter and see what happens, I've got the entire fanfic done on a word document, but if no one likes the story then I won't continue posting, if I get some likes then I guess I'll keep going. So hope you guys like, personally I think it's kinda cheesy, but please comment! Also I'm just giving the Romance genre for some possible future chapters for some Mavis/Johnny action, also rating it T just to be safe. Thanks, -Savplanet

*I DON'T OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! (Only Skylar, Mark, & Lucy are mine) ALL RIGHTS GO TO SONY AND ALL THE CREATORS/CAST & CREW*

*ALSO; The term "Squee" comes from Nickelodeon's "House of Anubis" all rights go to that as well! (Just for the term, I didn't use anything else from the show*

* * *

So there Skylar sat. On the curb in front of her house. Waiting for Johnny to pull up in the Hotel Transylvania cab. Skylar would miss her two best friends, Lucy and Mark. But she couldn't wait to see everyone back at the Hotel. They were like the only family she had, she was an only child after all, and her parents were cruel to her. She spent more time with Lucy and Mark then she actually did at home. Skylar was in her own rock band with some of her other friends, lead singer. She loved music, it was her passion. But now she was getting tired of ever Halloween having to sneak away and lie to TONS of people. She lied to Lucy and Mark every year and said she was going to a "Halloween Camp" for a week, same to her parents.

I'll bet your wondering why the heck she has to sneak out every Halloween to the Hotel when, she's a human. Well, it's a weird thing. Every Saturday at sundown before the week that Halloween fell in, she turned into a vampire. She was attacked by one on Halloween night when she was little, seven to be exact, but then saved by Mavis and taken back to the Hotel. And that's another lie to add to the list, Drac thought that Skylar lived with a whole family of vampires, and that she was always one, he had no clue that she turned only for Halloween. Suddenly her thoughts were inturrepted when she saw the cab fly around the corner, she looked at her phone, "5:00am".

"Yep, same time every year." Skylar exhaled standing up. The cab came to a screeching stop in front of her and Johnny rolled down the window.

"Hey, Sky!" he waved, smiling to reveal crystal white fangs.

"Whoa since when did you go vamp?" Skylar said, surprised by his change.

"I'll tell you on the way up, just put you stuff in the pack, what am I talking about, you know the drill." he grinned as she just rolled her eyes and wheeled her suitcase to the back of the cab and plopped it in. Then she walked around and jumped into the passenger seat. Neither of them were aware that two people where hopping into the trunk as they started pulling away...

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Okay I guess, my mouth is already starting to throb from the fangs about to grow in. Well how about you?"

"Pretty good considering I'm officially going to be with Mavis forever now." he grinned, blushing just thinking about her.

"Aww, how sweet." Skylar grumbled starting to get a headache. And the weirdest thing about her being a vampire for a week, was she literally was a vampire for a week. She didn't have a heartbeat, she couldn't see herself in the mirror, she drank blood, couldn't go in the sun, literally everything.

"Listen I know your in pain, but it'll blow over!"

"Yes I know but I shouldn't be changing already! I mean we're usually in the woods at least, we're still in town!"

"You'll be fine, Skylar."

~At the Hotel~

The cab screeched to a stop and Johnny ran Skylar inside, the sun was just about to rise over the mountains, so he had to be inside soon too.

The place was empty, for none of the "guests" were coming until Halloween, which was Thursday. Johnny ran Skylar up the stairs to Mavis' room.

Mavis was waiting at the end of the hall for them when he made it to the top of the stairs. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's changing, early too. WAY early. Just keep her in your room and don't let your Dad know she's here already, okay? I'm going to go get her things from the cab." Johnny said handing practically unconscious Skylar to Mavis.

When Johnny opened up the back cab doors, he saw Mark and Lucy; the three of them froze and stared with wide-eyes.

"Mark?! Lucy?! We have to get you out of here! NOW!"

"Why can't we stay?! We just wanted to see this camp that Sky always goes to!" Lucy exclaimed, climbing out of the cab.

Johnny saw the sun almost up, which meant he only had minutes left until he had to be inside.

"But Drac can't know you're here! This place is for-"Johnny froze. Oh boy, two humans, in the Hotel? I mean Johnny was bad enough but what about two more? Dracula was okay with humans, but he was still uneasy about them, and certainly didn't want them in his hotel. And Johnny had an exception to stay; Mavis fell in love with him! They zinged for crying out loud! And he's a vampire now, so all that was a buried hatchet for sure.

"Let's just get you two inside, fast." Johnny said grabbing Sky's suitcase.

~Back in Mavis' Room~

"Breath deep, come on, you can do this," Mavis was saying in a soothing voice, holding Skylar's hand as she panted on the bed, holding her throat in extreme pain.

Suddenly Johnny burst in. "Mavis, we've got a problem."

"What now?"

"Mark and Lucy stowed away in the trunk, they're in the lobby."

"WHAT?!" Mavis and Skylar exclaimed.

"Well go watch them! Keep them busy; make them think it's a camp! And don't let Dad see them! You can drive them home tonight!"

"Deal, see you soon honey." Johnny said as he gave Mavis a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Mavis, Mavis! Help! I need blood!" Skylar screeched in pain as Mavis ran over and grabbed a pack of the blood substitute she drank along with the others.

Skylar sat up and sunk her freshly grown fangs into the bag, slurping harder and harder as the pain started dying down.

"Feel better now?" Mavis asked.

"Much." Skylar sighed. "Now, let me actually say hi!"

Mavis and Skylar hugged, and as they sat down and started talking suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Mavis? Can I come in?" It was Drac's voice. Mavis looked at Skylar, who shook her head to a yes since she was a complete vamp now.

"Sure!"

He entered and was taken back when he saw Skylar.

"Skylar? You're early!" he said.

"Indeed I am" She stood and walked over to him and put her hand out for a handshake, but he pulled her into a hug and a pat on the back.

"We've missed you around here! One of the best things about Halloween is your visit."

"Aw, thanks. Well I guess I should get my bags from downstairs, I'll see you two in a flash." She said as she flew off downstairs at vampire speed.

When she arrived in the lobby she saw Johnny talking to Lucy and Mark. She knew she had to lie, but how?

"Mark, Lucy? What are you guys doing here?!" Skylar said acting as surprised as she could as she ran over to them and gave them a hug.

"We kind of stowed away in the cab, we were curious about this camp that you're always talking about!" Lucy exclaimed, looking around at the huge lobby.

"It looks more like a castle to me, how is this even a camp?" Mark questioned.

"Well smart one, by camp it's like, almost like a 'sewing' camp, like the same kind of adjective. Like this is a Halloween Camp, where we celebrate Halloween every year with all the other attenders, not actually camping out with a tent and bears and all that." Skylar explained nervously.

"And I see you're already in costume…" Mark said, wondering why Skylar was acting so weird.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Psh, yeah I am!" Skylar said nervously, hoping that her eyes were already red or the natural crystal blue. Skylar had the brightest sky blue eyes, and that's where she got the name from. Whenever a vampire got hungry their eyes turned the color of blood, a deep crimson red.

"Oh can you show me Melanie? We've already met Johnny, clearly." Lucy said, grasping Skylar's arm. Melanie was what Skylar had called Mavis when she talked about the camp to Lucy and Mark. It just sounded less suspicious, more, this century.

"I think she means us." Mark said, crossing his arms.

"Well I don't know guys; you should've asked about coming, I feel betrayed. I mean if you guys could come I would've let you, but there are just reasons why you really can't stay." Skylar sighed, hating to kick her friends out like that, and be so rude, but she _had_ to.

"And we're sorry! We don't have any clothes packed anyway, so can we just hang here for today? Pllleeeeeaaassseeeeee?" Mark asked, walking up behind Skylar.

"Only for today, and that's only because our schedule only allows us to drive you guys back tonight." Skylar said.

"SQUEE! Now show us around! I want to see everything! And, where is everybody?" Lucy squealed.

"Um, they won't be here until later; I'm just early because I'm helping, plan the Halloween party." Skylar said. Just then she heard Dracula and Mavis talking at the top of the stairs.

"Wait, Dad, why don't we go check on the other rooms, make sure they're ready! What about the zombies?! We need to get them working!" Mavis said trying to get her Dad not to go downstairs.

"Nonsense my little blood orange, if anything we need to find Johnny and we can all settle down for some breakfast, just three vamps catching up on things."

"Dad! No! Please!"

"Um, guys, how about we go, that way!" Skylar pointed towards the front doors.

"What are you doing?!" Johnny said through clenched teeth, knowing that neither of them could go outside at the moment.

"No way! Who's talking up there? Is that Melanie?!" Lucy squealed once more, trying to see who was at the top of the stairs.

"Um, psh, no, that's, that's um-" Skylar couldn't finish, then Mavis and Drac came around the corner.

* * *

So guys, that's chapter 1, please give me some feedback to continue or not!

Thanks for reading,

-Savplanet ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I figured I'd just go ahead and post a chapter 2 and I'll keep on posting the chapters until the story's finished. Because there could be a guest that visits the website months from now and like the story, so I'd rather just post the whole thing instead of start and never finish. Just putting that out there. ;D -Savplanet

* * *

"Act like your vampires!" Skylar whispered to her friends.

As soon as Dracula saw Mark and Lucy he flew down the stairs at vampire speed and was now face to face with Skylar. "Who are they?" He asked, knowing they were humans.

"Um, they're, they're, come with me!" Skylar said as she took him upstairs to Mavis and they went into the hall.

"Where are they going, and why did she ask us to be vampires?" Mark asked.

"They'll be back, so how about a quick tour? Johnny asked, pulling Mark and Lucy along towards the downstairs hall, where there's really nothing to see.

"Why have you brought two humans into the hotel?!" Drac asked, getting pretty angry.

"Listen, I didn't bring them, they're my friends and they stowed away in the cab! Honest!" Skylar exclaimed.

"How are you friends with humans?" he replied.

Then Skylar was struck with fear. She forgot, he didn't know about the camp lie, and he didn't know she was only a vampire for a week.

"Um, I, I-"

"Are you saying you're not a vampire!?" He boomed back.

"No! I'm just, just, Mavis help me here!"

"Okay, Dad, listen, when Skylar was seven-"

"Seven? So a baby?" he asked, starting to get confused. Vampire aging was WAY different than human aging.

"No, let me finish. When she was a human, at seven, she was walking in the woods one Halloween, and a vampire attacked her, but I jumped in a scared it off, but only some of its venom coursed through her body, so now every week of Halloween Skylar is a vampire, but the rest of the year she's a human. That's why she had human friends, and if you want to kill me for not telling you please make it quick and painless…" Mavis explained. Skylar was glad her heart wasn't pumping at the moment, if it was it probably would've popped out by now.

"So, you're not a true vampire? But, how can you be a vampire for only a week, what about the aging?" Dracula questioned.

"I don't know, but I literally go all out vampire for this entire week, I drink blood, I can't see myself in the mirror, my heart stops, I get the speed, the eyes, the fangs, can't go in the sunlight, garlic, literally everything. And as for the aging I just don't age for a week, I guess." Skylar replied.

"And what about your friends?" he asked.

"They think this is all a huge Halloween camp, that's the lie I've told my parents and them. And they think we're all in costume for the camp, they don't know you're the real Dracula and they don't know we're all real vampires."

"Well can we trust them to stay?" he asked another question.

"Um, yeah, they wouldn't tell anyone that's IF they found out; we can pass off a lie for a day, right?"

"Well, were you going to drive them home tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dracula chuckled nervously, "Um, about that…"

"Dad, what did you do?!" Mavis yelped, getting angry.

"I told all the monsters to arrive tonight, not on Halloween night."

"What?! WHY?!" Mavis and Skylar exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well I wanted them to be here for your arrival! I didn't know you were coming this morning!"

"I wasn't supposed to be, but I started turning earlier than usual!"

"AGH WHY CAN'T THIS EVER BE EASY?!" Mavis exhaled, sliding her back down the wall.

~That Night~

Now the Hotel was booming with all the monsters. Everyone was there, and now Skylar was anxious to go downstairs. Mavis had taken Mark and Lucy to make them look like monsters, and when they came around the corner, they certainly looked like the undead. She had made them look like two possessed twins or something.

"You guys look awesome! Now let's go, the cab's waiting." Johnny said.

"Wait, what?! No way that I'm leaving! I wanna stay for this shin-dig!" Mark exclaimed.

"But guys, we said tonight, remember?"

Suddenly Dracula was at her side. "Don't be such a party crasher, let them stay!" he said to Skylar, winking at her.

"Whoa, nice costume! Best Dracula costume I've ever seen!" Mark said, still thinking it was all a costume party.

"Thank you, now let's get you all downstairs, oh and Skylar, everyone's waiting for you! They sent me to find you." Dracula replied.

"Alrighty, I guess I better go say hi. And Mark, Lucy, you have to remember, this is about being in character too, so you HAVE to act like you're really monsters, okay?"

"Deal!" they jinxed.

They all went walking downstairs and then Skylar spotted Murray, Eunice, Frank, Wayne, and Griffin all talking at the bottom of the stairs. Wanda was chasing one of the younger wolf pups around; most of them were all grown up and had gained some sense in mannerism and respect towards adults now.

"Skylar! My girl!" Eunice screeched as Skylar walked over, everyone else trailing behind her.

"Hey Mrs. Stein," Skylar said as she hugged her.

"Honey please, call me Aunt Eunice, it works better." She said, fixing up Sky's hair. "And who is this lovely young lady and handsome young man?" she continued as she spied Lucy and Mark.

"Guys, these are my best friends Lucy and Mark."

"Hey there!" Murray was the first to chime in. "Welcome dude and dudette!"

"Thanks!" Lucy chimed in, Mark just kind of stood there, looking at how real everything looked.

"I still think Skylar gets prettier every year, even though, she can't age." Everyone laughed after Griffin said that.

"Let the girl off easy would ya? Now let's think last year, the pool?" Everyone started laughing as Frank began to bring back good memories.

"Yes! Oh my golly that was great!" Skylar said laughing.

Suddenly some of the zombie bellhops went by. "Wow, they look so real." Mark whispered into Lucy's ear.

"I know right." She whispered back.

"And then that's when Johnny came into the picture!" Mavis chimed in.

"Yep, first human ever in the hotel. And now, a vampire! I gotta say, you look pretty good as a vamp, kid." Wayne said.

"Wait, what do you mean, first human?" Mark asked.

"Well this place is for monsters only, or else you wouldn't be here!" Murray said and they all started laughing.

Mark and Lucy looked at Skylar wide-eyed.

"You mean, y-y-you're the _real _Frankenstein? And, the _real _Invisible Man?" Lucy asked.

"No duh! They haven't made an invisibility cloak yet." Griffin said.

Lucy was about to scream when Skylar rushed over and covered her mouth. "Um, excuse us for a sec, we'll be right back, everyone." Skylar said with a smile as she ran Mark and Lucy upstairs.

"What is going on?! If they're REAL then how are you here?!" Mark yelped.

Skylar just looked up at them with a sad face. "Oh no, you're a real vampire! Skylar!" Lucy screamed.

"And I'm sorry I never told you! But it's only for the week of Halloween, and that's why I come here, because I couldn't let any of you know. And I'm sorry that I lied, this isn't a camp; it's a Hotel for monsters. Please forgive me guys."

"Are you kidding? Apology accepted! This place is awesome! HOLD UP! Wait, if everything's real, then what about the zombies?" Mark said.

"As undead as a zombie can get." Skylar groaned.

"That's freakin' epic!" Mark yelled back.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Skylar said. "Look, Dracula runs this place, and Melanie's name isn't Melanie; it's Mavis. We cleared everything with him earlier and he said he didn't care, I don't think any of the others do either, just don't let them find out. So when it comes to meal time I suggest you say you're sick and hide somewhere, because unless you want to eat monster food and drink blood, be my guest." Sky said.

"You drink blood?! GROSS!" Lucy said, acting like she was puking.

"Well I'm sorry I guess I'll eat garlic bread then." Skylar said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow, I can't believe it, you're a vampire! This is so cool! But, so much like twilight at the same time…" Mark said.

"Except the wolves are old and have 50 kids." Skylar said and they all laughed.

Suddenly Mavis and Dracula came up behind Skylar. "Did you tell them?" she asked.

"I had to." Sky replied.

"And that's totally fine. Well, let's all go have a good time; the night is getting shorter by the second!" Mavis replied as they all went towards the stairs.

* * *

Please review! I'm open for any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers! So here's chapter 3, hope you guys like it :) And I know I said there would be some romance action, so there's a little in this one but I promise I'll have some Mavis/Johnny action real soon! Thanks for reading, -Savplanet

* * *

~4:30am~

Sadly, it was time for Lucy and Mark to go back home. Johnny had to drive them back before sunrise of course. Mavis and Skylar said their goodbyes to Lucy and Mark while Johnny got the cab started up. Dracula just kind of stood at the front doors and watched.

"I'm going to miss you in school, Sky." Lucy said as she hugged her.

"Aw, I'll miss you too. Bye." She said as they pulled away and Lucy hopped into the cab.

"So, I guess this is it." Mark said, walking up to Sky.

"For a week, yes it is." She replied.

"I'll miss you." He said with a smirk.

"And I'll miss you."She smirked back.

Before Skylar could say another word, Mark leaned in and kissed her smack on the lips. Mavis' jaw dropped, Lucy had to cover her mouth to try not releasing a scream of excitement, and Johnny's eyes just got wide. When they pulled back…talk about awkward central. Skylar had always had a crush on Mark, but she didn't think he liked her back, in that way.

"Um, bye." He said with a smile and hugged her.

"Bye." She also said with a smile as he hopped into the cab and then sped off.

"Mavis, he kissed me! Oh my golly!" Skylar squealed with excitement as she hugged Mavis.

"Well at least your Dad lets you off easy." She grumbled. Dracula heard her and came up to them in a flash.

"Mavis we've been over this!"

"I'm sorry, Dad! I was just teasing!" Mavis chuckled.

"I know but still, you know how bad I felt about the situation…" he trailed off.

"Okay, guys, that's the past, and Mavis, my Dad does NOT let me off easy, he'd kill me if he knew about that. Honestly, he's literally KILL me. He'd probably lock me in my room and swallow the key, again."

"Haha! See! I told you!" Dracula exclaimed as they all started to walk back inside.

"Dad, don't push it, come on." Mavis grumbled.

~That Night ~

"I miss them so much already." Skylar sighed.

"I kind of miss Lucy, she was funny. Mark was, Mark." Mavis said.

"I can't disagree with that comment, even though I love him to death." Skylar replied.

"Haha yeah, I so couldn't tell." Mavis said sarcastically.

"Hey! He kissed me!" Skylar yelped.

"And I'm sure you and Johnny have done more than just a simple kiss." Skylar said back.

"Well…" Johnny said, chiming in.

"Hey! We haven't done anything! We made out once but that was it…" Mavis mumbled; her cheeks now red.

"Uh-huh, suuurreee." Skylar replied.

"Let's just change the subject!" Mavis shrieked.

"Aww, come on babe, we're destine to be together anyways." Johnny smiled as he kissed Mavis on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well now I know why I shouldn't knock on your guys' door tonight."

"Skylar!" Mavis whined, blushing really hard.

"Skylar, Mavis, Johnny! Over here!" Griffin called.

They all walked over to them. "How about we go practice in the band, huh? We need all members, right?" Frank said, chuckling.

"Sounds good! Right Mavy?" Johnny asked.

"Yep! But, what about you Sky?" Mavis replied.

"Oh, I'll just watch…I-"

"No way! I've heard your music! You have a band!" Johnny exclaimed pulling out his phone.

"Johnny, no!" she said through clenched teeth, but it was too late, they all started watching one of Skylar's band's music videos, and they all saw her as a human.

"Oops." Johnny mumbled.

"You're, a human?! But how!?" Eunice yelped.

"Are these things fake?!" Murray exclaimed grabbing one of Skylar's fangs.

"No!" she yelled pulling her mouth back.

"What about the eyes?! And you drink blood!" Frank said crossing his arms.

"Everyone! Just listen to me!" Skylar yelled, but they all kept fighting. "LISTEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, they all stopped and stared. "I'm not a human! On the week of Halloween I turn into a real vampire, I don't know how or why but why can't you guys just accept that?! I've had a long past couple of days so if you'll excuse me I'll see you all later!" Skylar screamed before turning into a bat and flying off.

"Sky…" Mavis trailed off as she watched her fly away.

"Let her be alone, she's mad, she needs to cool down." Johnny said.

"I feel awful now," Wayne mumbled. "I mean we shouldn't have been so hyped up. We don't really hate humans AS much anymore."

"No, this is my fault, I shouldn't have showed you guys the video." Johnny grumbled.

"Okay, guys, how about all of us forget that this ever happened, and we'll settle it later, okay? You all just go enjoy your visit, I'll go find Sky, Johnny, you just stay here, and she might want to have some girl to girl talk."

Mavis turned to a bat and flew off the same way Skylar went. She flew around for almost an hour when she finally remembered to check the roof. And sure enough, there she was, sitting next to the chimney crying.

"Skylar, you okay?" Mavis said soothingly as she landed next to her and went back to normal.

"I don't know," she sniffled. "I feel awful for screaming, I don't know what took over me."

"And it's okay, no one's mad at you. Why don't you just come back inside, we can all settle down and have a good time, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffled, giving Mavis a hug. "I need to apologize to everyone too; gee I hope Lucy and Mark are okay."

~With Lucy and Mark~

Lucy had gone back to Mark's House since his parents or little sister weren't home, and they sat down at did some research about vampires on the computer.

"Wait, Lucy, check this out." Mark said tapping Lucy on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"This, here, look."

"It says, 'The Legend of the Venom Curse', what's it about?"

"I don't know, let's read it."

"It says that The Legend of The Venom Curse is probably one of the most doubted things ever in Vampire Legend, the Venom Curse is said to only happen when a human is bitten by a vampire of a certain bloodline, on a certain date, certain time." Lucy and Mark looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Lucy continued, "It says that is bitten by that vampire on Halloween at exactly midnight, they will turn into a vampire every week of Halloween."

"That's Skylar!" Mark exclaimed.

"Wait, it also says that this is very dangerous, for the seventh year of this change if they haven't been healed by the blood of their true love then on the sunrise of the end of the week they will perish."

Lucy and Mark looked at each other with fear.

"So, basically-"Mark trailed off. "If I don't save Skylar before that sunrise-"

"Then she dies." They said simultaneously.

"We have to get back there!" Lucy squealed.

"Now!" Mark yelled as they jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"How do we get there?! I wasn't paying attention to where we went!" Lucy exclaimed as they stood on the curb.

"He was driving way too fast!" Mark yelled back. "Wait, let's text Skylar."

Mark whipped out his phone and texted Skylar. "Skylar, need to go back to the Hotel, it's an emergency, either send someone or get us there…ASAP"

~Meanwhile with Skylar~

Mavis was still calming down Skylar up on the roof when her phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" Mavis asked as Skylar wiped a tear away from her eye and pulled out her phone.

"Oh no, it's Mark. He wants to come back?" Skylar and Mavis looked at each other then back at the phone.

* * *

So that's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed! Please review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again! Here's chapter 4, hope you guys like it!

* * *

After Skylar and Mavis read all the messages from Mark about everything they'd read about...~

"What?! So I have to drink his blood to live!?" Skylar yelled.

"It looks like it! Whatever they read that from…" Mavis said.

"Are you sure about this?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Dad."

"Help yourself; I still don't want to go back in there."

"No, Skylar, you're coming. And tell Mark that we can't pick him for this week, they just can't stay and they need to stay in school anyways."

"Kk." Skylar said as she texted, "Mark, we're going 2 go as Drac about this whole thing, then I'll respond based on what he thinks of it. Get some sleep before school tomorrow, luv ya"

"Alright, now let's go." Mavis said.

"Ugh, fine." Skylar groaned as they both turned to bats and flew inside.

~Inside~

Mavis went to find her Dad to talk to him about this whole legend thing, and then Skylar went to apologize to the others. She found them all still waiting where she left them.

"Hey guys, listen, before you say anything, I want to say sorry for screaming."

"It's okay kiddo, it was wrong of US to start yelling…" Wayne trailed off.

"So, are we all good?" Skylar asked.

"Of course. Now how about we go play some tunes huh?" Griffin asked.

"Sure! But, we should wait for Mavis; she just had to go talk to her Dad. She'll be back soon."

"About what?" Johnny asked, walking up to Skylar.

"Um-"she trailed off, looked at the others, and then continued, "Excuse us for a sec."

She walked Johnny away from the crowd.

"What is it? I know this can't be good."

"Okay, to sum things up, Lucy and Mark found online that apparently if I don't drink some of Mark's blood by sunrise on Saturday then I die."

"What?!"

"Exactly! So Mavis went to ask Drac about the whole situation to see if it's true or not, you can't ever trust the internet these days."

"True, true."

They walked back over to the crowd and they all started talking and laughing again as they waited for Mavis.

~Meanwhile with Mavis and Dracula~

Mavis had told him everything that Mark had texted them.

"So, what do you think about it?" She asked, getting very nervous when he didn't seem too doubtful about the situation.

Just then, Skylar began ease dropping from around the corner.

"I'm afraid it's true, but I never imagined that _our_ Skylar was of the bloodline…"

"Oh no! This is awful! We have to warn her!"

"But, I've got something I have to tell you, about the bloodline…" he trailed off.

"What is it? What's the big deal about the bloodline?"

"This, bloodline, it can only come from us, Mavy. The Draculas."

Mavis jaw dropped. "But, how is she of our bloodline?!" Mavis exclaimed.

Her Dad just looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"You bit her?! You're the one who attacked Skylar?! Dad how could you?!" Mavis screamed with not only fear for Skylar, but now anger.

"That's why I never let you leave on Halloween my blood orange! On that night, we can become overpowered by our natural purpose, to drink the blood of humans!" he exclaimed, trying to make things look better than they actually were.

"But, but, then I tackled you!"

"Yes, you did, and that's why I got away as fast as I could, so number one, you wouldn't see me, number two, I could be home to question you why you were out!"

"Dad! How could you?! What is it with you and not trusting me?! First the fake village and all that, now this?!"

"I only lied to keep you safe!"

"Well now you've kept me perfectly fine but you attacked a little girl! How could you!?"

"Stop!" Skylar yelled running up to them. "Fighting is going to get none of us anywhere!"

Everything went silent.

"Listen, it's been a long few days for everyone, and I think to solve this whole problem, we ignore it. I could never drink Mark's blood to save my life, there has to be another way."

"And there is." Dracula sighed.

"Really!? What is it?!" Skylar said getting excited.

"It's becoming a full vampire, by being bitten by me since I changed you."

Skylar's non-beating heart sank. "So, I either, drink Mark's blood, or, become a vampire, forever? But, what about my family, and, my friends?"

"I'm sorry, those are you're only two options. And before I say anything else, I need to say I'm sorry, this is all my fault. You wouldn't be here if I'd stayed at the Hotel that night; you would be living a normal life with all the other humans." Dracula sighed, clearly feeling awful about everything.

"Hey, if this hadn't happened, then life would be boring. I wouldn't have met you guys, or any of the others, so even if I die, then I'll die happy." Skylar exhaled thinking about everything happy that she'd done in her life.

"Skylar-" Mavis trailed off as she hugged her, a tear running down her face.

"It's okay, Mavis, we'll get through this. One way or another." Skylar sighed patting Mavis' back.

Just then Johnny walked up. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later Johnny," Skylar said pulling back from Mavis' hug.

Mavis wiped another tear away from her cheek and Johnny hugged her.

* * *

Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So this is the chapter with a little romance in it, but not too much. Hope you guys like! Please review! ;D -Savplanet

* * *

~Halloween Night~

The week had flown by for Skylar. She had texted Mark back, and she lied and said that the whole thing was a myth, that they shouldn't worry. She felt bad about lying again, but what else? She couldn't drink his blood, she couldn't but him at such a risk…but, would she just become a vampire forever? She had to, but, then what about her friends and her band? What about her life back at home? Would she have to live at the Hotel for the rest of her life? She figured she could still go back, but she'd have to tell them, but she couldn't! That would be crazy! Maybe it would be more painless if she died, but, now way, she couldn't do that to everyone.

"What do I do?" Skylar sighed looking up at the stars out of her window.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Skylar exhaled. The door opened to reveal Murray standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Murray." She grumbled.

"Hey, what's up kid? You don't seem yourself."

"I don't know, just, stress. So did you need something?"

"Sort of, we need our lead singer on deck! Time to rock the house down! Come on, we even have been memorizing one of your songs the whole week! You have to!"

"I don't know..." Skylar trailed off.

"Yeah! Come on, everyone's waiting. You know a little rock and roll will cheer you up."

"Okay, fine." She exhaled getting up.

~Downstairs~

Everyone was waiting for Skylar on the stage.

"Hey Sky!" Mavis called with a wave.

Skylar hopped on stage, "I guess you're my backup!"

"Of course I am." She said with a grin.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?!" Johnny yelped as they all started to play the music.

"That was awesome!" Some random monster called from now a huge crowd after they'd finished.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Skylar turned around and smiled at everyone, and they smiled back.

~With Mavis and Johnny~

Johnny had led Mavis off somewhere. She didn't know where, Johnny had her blind folded.

"Come on, Johnny, you know I don't like surprises! Just tell me!"

"Hold on, we're almost there!" Johnny chuckled leading her down the hall.

Just then, Johnny opened a door and led her in to a candle lit room.

"Okay, you can take your blind fold off."

Mavis obeyed then was taken aghast by the scenery. Johnny had taken hundreds of pictures of them from their travels around the world and made them into the shape of a giant heart on the wall.

"Oh Johnny it's beautiful!" Mavis exclaimed walking over to it.

"I'm glad you like it." He smirked. "Now there's something I have to ask you," he said walking over to her and getting down on one knee.

Mavis covered her mouth and her eyes got wide. She knew what Johnny was about to ask.

"Mavis, will you live with me forever, and do the honor of marrying me?" he asked pulling out a silver ring with a black diamond in the middle shaped like a heart.

"Yes!" she squealed. Mavis hugged Johnny with all her strength. They pulled back and Johnny kissed her on the lips. Mavis felt lost in a dream. She was going to get married to the love of her life! She really couldn't believe it.

~Later that Night, At the Pool~

Skylar was having a great time, she had forgotten about everything. Her and Mavis were having a race to see who could touch the bottom of the pool and swim back up first. Skylar had just won by a second or less.

"Wahoo! Yes! Score! I told you I'd win!"

"Are you sure about that?" Mavis said, giving her a revengeful look.

"What do you mean?"

"You promised me last year that you would jump from the high dive if you beat me at another game."

"Oh snicker-doodles I did."

"Yep. So, I'd get flying if I were you."

"Ugh, fine."

Sure enough, Skylar kept her promise to her good friend and flew to the top of the high dive, everything looked so small, even the pool now looked like a mere little puddle.

"You ready?!" Mavis called up.

"I don't know!" Skylar yelled back.

"Come on! Don't be a chicken! You can do it!" Johnny called up.

"Alright!" She yelled down, then she mumbled to herself, "I hope I don't die…"

Skylar closed her eyes and jumped for it, she opened her eyes and the water was approaching fast, she held out her arms like it would help her catch herself, then she remembered she could fly, the deal never mentioned that she had to actually hit the water. So she got herself ready and seconds before she was going to splash, she turned into a bat.

"Ha! You never said I had to go under!"

Just as she yelled that Johnny came crashing down from the high dive and shoved her underwater. Everyone started laughing when she came back up in Skylar form once again and swam back over to the stairs.

"Note to self; never make a bet EVER again."

Then everyone just laughed even harder when she stood there with her arms crossed and pouted face. Mavis walked over to her, still laughing like crazy.

"That, that was pretty good right there!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Skylar said as she tossed her into the water. "Payback!"

Then Mavis reached up and pulled her into the water as well. "Happy Halloween!" She smiled when Skylar looked at her.

"Happy Halloween." She replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next one! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

~The Next Morning, Friday~

Great, only one more day to make her decision to either bite Mark, or get turned into a full vampire This was going to be a depressing day.

Skylar was lying on her bed, looking up at the stone ceiling. "I couldn't bite Mark, I just can't…" Skylar exhaled.

~Meanwhile with Lucy and Mark, in school~

Lucy and Mark were walking down the hall talking.

"I mean, do you think that it's real?" Lucy asked.

"Personally, I think they lied to us to not make us worry." Mark replied.

"But, why would they do that? If Skylar's life is at stake then we'll do anything to protect it."

"That's just it, anyone else would protect Skylar's life but herself. She'd never bite me, she'd be too afraid to hurt me."

"True, but, if it saved her life then…"

"Think about it Lucy, would Skylar really put one of her best friend's lives at stake just to save hers?"

"No, probably not."

"Exactly, so we have to go back to that site and keep reading, there might be more about it."

Mark whipped out his phone and held it behind his locker door. He quickly went to the website about the Legend and they scrolled down to where they stopped reading before.

"Okay, so it says that there IS more than one way to be cured of the venom curse!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And that's by-" Mark trailed off.

"Being bitten by the same vampire by whom they got turned!" they gasped at the same time.

"But, we don't know who she was bitten by…" Lucy said as Mark put his phone away.

"Yeah but another thing, would Skylar choose that over biting me?"

"Probably, but, then she couldn't go to school with us, and what about her band?" Lucy replied.

"I don't know, but we have to get back there!" Mark said as he shut his locker.

"But we can't just ditch school!"

"Lucy, we've been in the hallway all morning, if we sneak out the window in the janitor's closet, we won't be missed."

Sure enough they snuck off to the janitor's closet and escaped out the window…

~Back with Skylar~

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she sighed.

When the door opened Johnny was standing there. "Hey,"

"Hey, what's up?" Skylar replied.

"Nothing, I know your stressed out, thought you could use some company."

"Thanks, and have you see Mavis?"

"Yeah, she went to talk to her Dad for a bit, that's when I got the idea to find you."

"Oh, kk.' Skylar replied.

"Did you need to talk to her about something?" He asked.

"No, nothing in particular, I was just wondering since you two don't go anywhere without each other."

"Well, that's not completely true…" Johnny said blushing a little.

"Right, sure." She replied.

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying! You are engaged now after all..." Skylar chuckled.

"Anyways, I'd hate to bring it up but what do you think you're going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About sunrise…"

"Um, I don't know, Johnny, that's just it. Maybe I should just die so I don't have to hurt anyone."

"No! Don't say that Skylar!"

"But what else am I supposed to do? I can't bite Mark! And I can't make Drac bite me again! He already feels awful about biting me seven years ago!"

"Actually, I think that's what Mavis went to talk to him about."

~With Dracula and Mavis~

"Dad, listen, you really have to think about this." Mavis sighed, keeping the conversation on topic.

"I am Mavy! What else can I be thinking about?! Skylar is family around here, but I can't just ruin her life!"

"And we can't let her die! Think about it! She's never going to bite Mark!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like they zinged."

"Maybe they did! Look, all's I know is that she loves him too much, and she doesn't want you to bite her, we're like actually family to her. Her real parents don't even care about her."

"Honey bat, please. You don't have to do this-"

"But I had to bite Johnny, Dad. Do you know how hard that was for me?"

There was silence.

"Alright, listen, go talk to Skylar, see what's going on, Johnny isn't the best at stalling."

"Fine, but I'll be back." Mavis huffed as she walked off.

~Back with Skylar and Johnny~

Mavis zoomed into the room to see Johnny trying to make Skylar laugh, but she would barely crack a grin.

"Okay, so what's the basic trick to getting rid of Quasimodo?" Johnny asked.

"Um, I don't know…"

"By putting one of his rats in peril! He'll like hear it from a million miles away and freak out, he is a big rat actually…am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Skylar chuckled.

"Hey guys," Mavis sighed.

"Hey honey." Johnny said standing up and kissing Mavis on the cheek.

"Alright, listen up, basically Dad feels bad about biting you because he says it's going to ruin your life, and what do you think?"

"I don't know, I mean I think dying would be the easiest."

"Sky! Please don't say that!" Mavis exclaimed.

"I'm just saying my opinion!"

They all continued talking about the matter and the now it was almost sundown. Mark and Lucy had made it off school grounds with success, and now they had to get to the Hotel.

~With Lucy and Mark~

They had wandered for hours, and now were in the woods surrounding the Hotel.

"Mark! We're never going to make it in time! It's already 3am and Skylar must be saved before sunrise!"

"Lucy! Calm down! We'll be fine. We should be there soon, I mean how big can these woods be right?"

Just as Mark said that the ground dropped to reveal the secret tunnel.

"See?"

"Who cares!? Let's go!" Lucy yelled as they went running through the tunnel.

~4:45am~

Skylar was sitting in the dark on her bed, writing a goodbye letter. For she now had a plan.

Dear, everyone.

I love you all so much, it's unreal. You've all done so much for me, I'll treasure it forever. But I don't deserve to make you all sacrifice something big just for me. So at sunrise, or whenever this note is found, just know that I'll be gone, and I won't be coming back. Mavis, thanks for always being there for me, you're like the sister I never had, Johnny, thanks for all your comfort whenever I was down or needed a laugh, Drac, thanks for being the dad that I never had, Lucy, thanks for being my best friend all the way through everything, good and bad, and Mark, thanks for being so sweet and kind, you're my zing and I know it. I'll love you all forever for all the sunrises to ever come,

-Skylar

Skylar sat the note on her bed; some of the paper was wet on the edges from her tear drops. She looked over at her clock, 5am. She had about twenty minutes until the sun began to rise, then that was it. Another tear dripped down her cheek, she didn't want to die, but if it meant making things easier for everyone else, then she was willing to do anything. She stood up and gave her room one last look, before she changed into a bat and flew out the window.

On the roof, Skylar stood there and waited for the sunrise. It was only moment away, And clearly no one had come to look for her, or so she thought.

~Meanwhile~

"Where is she?!" Mavis screamed on the verge of tears as she just finished reading the note.

"We have to find her! And your Dad!" Johnny yelped.

"What time is it?!"

"5:15!"

"We can do this! Let's go!" Mavis exclaimed as she threw the note down and they both ran out the door. They had only been running down the halls for about thirty seconds until they ran into Dracula.

"Dad! Sky's about to kill herself, we have to go!"

They all ran out the front doors and ran straight into Lucy and Mark.

"Lucy! Mark?! What are you doing here?!" Johnny yelled as he saw the sky beginning to turn the faintest purple over the trees.

"Saving Sky's life! She has to bite me! Now where is she?!" Mark yelled back.

Dracula spotted her on the rooftop just as the sunlight began to travel up the side of the hotel. "No, I have to bite her." He mumbled as he flew up to her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"I'm saving your life!" Drac exclaimed as he ran over to her and bit her neck, the sunlight only inches away from them.

Skylar felt the pain surge through her, this was different than any other change she'd ever had. It hurt more; she felt her heart begin to pound, the sounds ringing in her ears. She could feel the sun burning her skin, then her vision went blurry and then she blacked out.

* * *

So hopefully you guys liked it, I know it was a cliffhanger! PLEASE REVIEW!

(I know I sound really desperate, but I'm new to this.) ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers! :p So here's the finale, now depending on likes/reviews I may right a sequel if I get an idea. Or if any of you guys have an idea for a sequel please write it in the reviews! Thanks for reading, -Savplanet

* * *

Skylar awoke in her bed at the Hotel , everyone surrounding her. Including Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Murray, Mavis, Drac, Johnny, Mark, and Lucy.

"Oh! She's waking up!" Lucy whispered as Skylar's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Skylar asked, rubbing her head.

"Let's give them some privacy guys." Griffin whispered as everyone filed out but Dracula.

"Wait, am I a full vampire now?" she mumbled sitting up.

"Are you?" he replied.

Skylar quickly put her index finger where her small fangs usually are, but they were much larger and longer. She looked down and her hair was now curly and black, reaching all the way down to her hips. She held her hand up, it was the whitest pale she'd ever seen, but her nails were now black. She put her hand to her chest, and nothing.

"I guess I am…" she trailed off, looking up at him. "But, why am I so, different?"

"It's because you're an official Dracula now, welcome to the family." He said with a grin.  
"Wow, really?! That's awesome! But how?!"

"Probably my venom and the whole mess with the curse, they made you genetically part of the family."

"That's incredible! Thank you!" she squealed as she gave him a hug.

"Can we come back in now?" Griffin asked through the door.

They quickly pulled back, "Yes!" they both called.

Everyone filed back in as Skylar stood up. After a while of talking with everyone and laughing, Skylar was left alone with Mark.

"So…" he chuckled.

"So…" she smiled.

"I guess this means you'll have to stay at the Hotel…" Mark replied.

"Um, yeah, but, I'll still visit! I promise! And, how are the monsters not freaking out that they see you're human?"

"Johnny told them everything about us dressing up, and okay, just don't scare me too bad." He grinned.

"I'll try." She replied.

Mark slowly walked in closer and he pulled her into another kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him.

~In the Lobby~

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Lucy and Mark, for they chose to walk home this time…

~5 Months Later…~

Dear Diary,

Everything has been going great lately. Although I've had some time alone around the hotel, Mavis and Johnny are still gone on their world-wide adventures. More like their Honeymoon, after their wedding they decided to go traveling again. The Hotel is pretty quiet when it's just Drac and I around, we can have some daughter-father time at least. As for my band, they retired, apparently there's no band without me, and as for Lucy and Mark, well I visit them about once or twice a week. Mom and Dad? Probably never even noticed that I never returned. But every night I've been getting a little bit of stuff from my old room and adding it to my hotel room, and so far, I'm liking it! Eventually I'll have everything moved, but you can't carry that much as a bat…Well, I gotta go, I'm pretty thirty…

Sincerely,

-Skylar Dracula

But Skylar wasn't done quite yet; she turned the page and wrote a poem.

Everyone laughs; everyone cries, even sometimes, there's fear in our eyes. Now we stand strong, side by side, watching all the wrong things just fly by. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before, I waited so long for you to come, but soon wasn't soon enough, my love for you only happens Once in a Blue Moon.


End file.
